User talk:Ryan Stoppable
Welcome to the talk page of Phineas and Ferb Wiki administrator, Ryan Stoppable. Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page, or use the "Leave message" link which will do so automatically. I check my Talk page for messages on a frequent basis, and will try to respond to all inquiries in a timely fashion. Archives: July 2009-June 2010 Admin nomination Hey, Ryan. I'm just alerting you that you've been nominated for administrator status, and you need to accept the nomination for it to be official. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 05:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :And done. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 15:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Nomination successful The minimum time has passed and there were no dissenting votes. You have now been granted administrator rights on this wiki and I have updated your User page with those designations. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 12:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Unacceptable user name User needs to be banned or blocked for offensive launguage in their username. Sorry about placing naughty words on your talk page, but that what they decided for their name. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : The account is now permanently blocked. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Double Personality- Hey Ryan, here in Latin America, aired a new episode of Phineas and Ferb, its called Doble Personalidad in Spanish, I dont know about the English title. Phineas and Ferb build a molecular separator that divides Candace into "Busting" Candace and "Jeremy obsessed" Candace. I dont know if it's from season 2 or 3. (Jeremy was about to kiss Candace on the cheeks:P) Was it an 11-minute episode or a 22-minute episode? And are you going to make a page about it? Black Spiderman 23:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Response given on user's talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : It was a 11 minute episode. Ferb line was "I Agree" if I remember well. I have a doubt wether its from season 2 or 3, and about the English title. Im in Latin America. There is Spanish. 20:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dude. Can I create an article with an Spanish name and then can you change it to the English title? Another new episode is here, Spanish name being "Fuga Cerebral" Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Isabella are sick and stay in bed.Buford also appears in bed, but he's not sick, he is tired.They can talk through a videochat and all play videogames in bed. Doofenshmirtz builds a helmet that controls Perry the Platypus. Candace appears very little on this 11-minute episode. Vanessa goes to a party at a Trash Place, where all his friends are partying with a DJ. Then somehow the kids..(Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Isabella and Buford) can control Perry the Platypus with their videogame controls. They think they are on a level in which Perry has to defeat Dr Doofenshmirtz. They defeat Doofenshmirtz, and Phineas makes Perry throw the helmet, but Doofenshmirtz falls off the trash hill and, with glue on his hands, gets sticked to the DJ machine. He is about to be embarassed but Perry feels sad for him and puts the helmet to Dr D. Controling him and making him sing a song, I think the song is named "El Ornitorrinco me controla" or "The Platypus controls me" translated, its a rap song. The credits are a repeat of the song. "The Platypus controls me" Some facts. *Vanessa reveals that Johnny, or that gothic guy is her boyfriend. *Perry's entrance is not shown. *Carl is afraid of germs. *Ferb's line is "No,yo nunca haria eso" or "No, I'll never do that", translated. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions the De-Evolutio-inator in this episode. *I dont remember the name of Doofenshmirtz's invention. *Ferb is World's best videogamer. *Candace do not try to bust her brothers, mainly because they're sick. TMJ-JJ Im not silent. 23:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 The Recent Changes Patrol really needs help I really need help with the Recent Changes Patrol. Each of you volunteered to be a part of the Patrol, or as an admin were automatically included in it. From what I see, almost no one is participating other than myself. Wikia has made yet another change to their systems that affect how the wiki works. The Recent Changes page now displays a maximum of 5,000 edits. It doesn't matter if it's set to show patrolled edits or hide them and it doesn't matter if you manually adjust it to display a high number like 20,000. It stops at 5,000. The last time I went through and patrolled the changes was around July 18th. Wikia's change means that we can no longer see anything from July 18th-July 30th. You can still find unpatrolled edits by going to each page and navigating through the history. But you have to do that on every page, forum and blog. That's over 1,000 pages and nobody is going to manually do that. Lack of participation wasn't a big concern before. I figured I could just catch us up every so often. Now it ain't so easy to do that. You have to keep up with it or unpatrolled edits will be "taken away" from you by being harder to get at. I've thought before "I'll just let the old edits slide". Every time I've thought this, I later found vandalism that required a block. At this point, I need to know from each of you if you can take time to be a part of the Patrol. You don't have to do it every day. But it should be at least once a week. Spend a little bit of time to catch up on a few days' worth of edits. If you are not able commit to this, please let me know. I would rather know up front that the Patrol is solely my responsibility than to expect that others will help out and then they don't. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Custom Userboxes Ryan Stoppable, can you make custom userboxes?If so, can you make one for Meap colored orange that says "Phineas thinks this user is the cutest thing in the universea link to Meap's page in 'the cutest thing in the universe'"?If not, tell me who can, and thanks in advance! The Klimpaloon( 14:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) P.S.I posted the same message on Topher208's talk page. Vandal:The Incredible Taylor Have you seen this person under different IPs? I think so, because they put "The Incredible Taylor" on your favorite song! Here's what is on their talk page: the 'NotOkay' template, and then reference to User:99.109.189.37)Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere? You're the guy/gal that keeps posting "The Incredible Taylor" on the song pages............Wait a second!Editors! Stop him/her NOW! 20:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 20:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC)P.S.Is that too harsh?Please respond. :Responses to both messages given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 20:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, then how about one for S'Winter (song) that is light blue and says:Summer is ski-and-snowball fight time for this usera link to [[S'Winter] in 'Summer is' and a link to S'Winter (song) in 'ski-and-snowball]? I hope it isn't too much. 22:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :New Vandal:207.144.233.185 replaced the lyrics of "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" with something titled 'Christianity".I have put the NotOkay template on their page.Just letting you know. 21:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for blocking that creep. I'm SOOOOO sick of him. He even did it to Summer Belongs To You, the most AWESOMESAUCETACULAR song I have ever heard so far. It pisses me off when I see vandalism on something I like, so again: Thanks. P.S. I love Kim Possible too. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I suppose you're right. I guess I have to do the right thing here, don't I? Yeah. I do. I'm gonna go apologize to him/her for leaving that message. P&I4EVAH! 22:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's no big. Just make sure not to do it again in the future. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Custom Userboxes Hello, Ryan, I need help.As you may know, I like to make custom userboxes. However, today I made some and they had a large empty space on the right, just where more of the text should be Example: 'So, do you see what I mean? 16:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon|Feel free to edit the 'boxes, and tell me how to "make it stop" on my talk page! :Sorry, thought I answered this already. The space is just there to ensure that all of the userboxes are the same size, and it couldn't fit the next word in there. -- 'Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 05:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 They're Back! Oh, who's back? Only Incredible Taylor IP the 4th!, and here they are on Wikia:User:Incredible Taylor-Fan Just kidding-they're still an AU. But go, go and block them. 00:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who previously stopped the same IP user http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:99.102.245.64 -because that other link is red :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool new template It's new, it's cool, it's hip, soon to be everyone's gadget, it's-ActivityFeed! And, IPs can use it too! I am in love with this thing, seriously. 02:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who found a new cool template! :Thanks for the heads up, but I think I'll stick with the page. :) -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 18:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, the only reason for the announcement is that you can just go to your user page and get updates fast. Plus, it tells you what images were added, what section it was in, the text of a blog comment, and a diff button. 21:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 About the block Sorry about putting the block template even though I'm not an admin, I just really hate people like those that like to put some rubbish things in this Wikia. In a way, I kinda help provide the block for you and other admin to block this unregistered user, and nice for you to give it 2 week and I did some re-reading in the block policy. Patrickau 26 06:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Hi Can You Also help Me! Hi Ryan How are you?I need help How do you make your own votes? 18:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC)PNF Style :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 16:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri State Gazette Hello Stoppable do you have the Tri State Gazette Can you tell me how to do that? 14:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Kaylacksporyuspor :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 16:34, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Season 0 Hello, and since your here can you delete this Season 0 since RRabbit42 and Tophor208 are kinda busy with other things going on here. Can you? Patrickau 26 06:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, yes I can. Also, you spelled Topher wrong. :P -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 19:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, and sorry about spelling for Topher208. Patrickau 26 04:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Removing some articles Can you delete this two articles that were kinda unless here: Unnamed Sack Race Episode and Doofenshmirtz is a Superstar. Patrickau 26 03:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Done. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 17:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 PFMuffinStrike455 He says it is wrong to place to have Isabella appear in Phineas's Birthday Clip-o-Rama! for now, but you said "she wouldn't miss Phineas's b-day for ANYTHING". Please explain to him/her about it. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 00:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 13:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 70.16.182.198‎ Since you are around, this person needs to have a short block for adding nonsense and it also completely changed the lyrics on one song. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 00:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 01:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC)